Happy Anniversary, Baby!
by iLoveGG
Summary: FutureFic!Sebtana What happens when he makes a huge mistake in hanging up on her? How will he make it up to her? Especially if it's their anniversary.


He was sitting on the bed; patiently waiting for her to come home. The house maid of the Smythe mansion told him that she went out around noon.

'_It's already 4:30pm! If this is what she feels like waiting for me to come home, I would want to kill myself too!' _He said to himself as he paced the Master's bedroom back and forth.

Theories of where she could be and what she could be doing filled his mind.

'_Maybe she got tired of me and is with somebody else. Or maybe she knew for some reason that I was going to come home, and bought some crazy contraption to kill me with!' _He shuddered at the thought of Santana presenting him a guillotine and chopping his head off with it.

Just as he was about to sleep the thought off, her car was entering the driveway of the prepared himself for the long Spanish tongue-lash he got from her as the clacking of heels got closer and closer to where he was standing. The door opened and the Latina stood before him. She looked beautiful with her sun dress, a pair of sky-blue heels and the different colored accessories she wore.

He let out a deep breath before saying "You look beautiful as always Tana." He said with a wild grin on his face. He was happy to see her again after what felt like forever.

"When did you arrive?" She asked as she moved pass him and went directly to the walk in closet.

He frowned. She was completely ignoring his presence; as if he didn't exist. _'She was supposed to jump into my arms and kiss me, and say she missed me! N-Not… This!'_

"Can't I get a 'Welcome Home' kiss and hug?" He said as he faked a pout and imitated a 'baby's voice.'

She laughed as she leaned against the door frame that leads to the walk in closet. "Do you expect me to run into your arms and tell you mushy things after you hang-up on me on the phone the other night?"

"Tana, I'm sorry. It was about-"

"I know Bas! It's about your job, and I know how much you love your job. But let me ask you this, y-you jerk! Why didn't you m-marry your job instead? At least you don't get to leave it behind all alone and l-lonely! It's always your first priority!" Santana was already on the verge of tears when she yelled those words to Sebastian.

There was silence. Silence filled the room and it deafening. But then it was broken by small and quite sobs.

'_She was crying. Hell No! She was crying.'_

"Tan, Baby. I'm sorry. I don't even have an explanation for the horrible things I've done to you." He said as he moved towards her and wraps his arms around her.

She let herself relax in his embrace as she continued to cry on his chest.

**Saw you walk into the room  
Thought I'd try to talk to you  
Babe am I ever glad you wanted me to  
It's been two years to the day  
Half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough but that's gonna change  
Cause I'm coming back  
To show you that I'm keeping the promise I mad**e

He sang softly to calm her down. Everything he wanted to say was in this song.

**When I'm with you I'll make every second count  
Cause I miss you  
Whenever you're not around  
When I kiss you  
I'll still get butterflies years from now  
I'll make every second count when I'm with you**

He really did miss her. After almost a month and a half of being apart, Sebastian would have sacrificed his Armani collection –which he truly loved- just to even touch of this woman's fingers.

**Yeah we've had our ups and down  
But we've always worked them out  
Babe am I ever glad we've got this far now  
Still I'm lying here tonight  
Wishing I was by your side  
Cause when I'm not there enough  
Nothing feels right  
So I'm coming back to show you that  
I'll love you the rest of my life**

When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
Cause I miss you  
Whenever you're not around  
When I kiss you  
I'll still get butterflies years from now  
I'll make every second count  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you

He ended the song and placed a light kiss on top of her head. He cherished this moments when both of them had their barriers down. It was just them, being themselves with the person that they love.

Santana shuffled in his embrace. He felt the woman's movements and quickly loosened his tight grip on her.

Again silence filled the room. But it was a comfortable silence. They just stood there staring at each other's eyes; both getting drowned in deep-brown and sea-green eyes.

"I got you this." He said completely breaking the silence as he reached for a velvet case in his pocket. "Happy Second Anniversary, Baby."

She took the case and found a beautiful bracelet that had a moon-within-a-star trinket. It was decorated with little diamonds and at the back of it was the letters 'SS'.

"It's one of a kind. I designed it myself." He said with a smug look on his face. What can he say? He was a Smythe; being cocky runs through their veins. "You're the moon and I'm the star."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the moon of my life and you're inside the star because you can never escape the ultimate star –Sebastian Smythe." He explained with a smirk.

They chuckled before she said "You know… This doesn't mean you can buy my affection like that." She said trying to sound serious, but the twitching upward of her lips tell a whole different story.

"Yeah right." He said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

'_Her lips are still as soft as I remember it.' _He said to himself. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss._ 'This is where I belong; with her.'_

They stayed that way for a few more minutes; Just enjoying the time of being close to each other.

"Happy Second Anniversary too, Mr. Smythe." She said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"So, where's my gift?" He teased with the wiggle of his eyebrows. He pulled her closer against him. Being apart for so long really frustrated him –sexually. Why wouldn't he be? He had a model for a wife!

"Umm… About that. I need to tell you something."

He heard this tone before. This tone was only used when something came up. Sebastian expected for the worse.

"I don't know if it's safe Bas." Santana mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"I don't think it's safe." She said a little louder now.

"Why not?"

"I came from the doctor this afternoon. And she sa-"

"What?" Sebastian said. Concern was painted across the man's face. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She laughed a little turning serious once again. "I was just kinda getting sick this past few days. So I visited the doctor today. She said…"

The sentence was left hanging for a few more moments so Sebastian said "And she said… What?"

"Bas, I'm pregnant." She said as she bit her lower lip.

"You're what?" Sebastian's mouth was agape. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I'm pregnant."

"Pre-Pregnant? As in with child? Bun in the oven?"

Santana only nodded at his questions.

"I'm gonna be a dad… I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a father!" He carried her bridal style and spun her around before kissing her again. "This couldn't even be more perfect, Tana! We're finally gonna have our own family!" He said as he grinned at her from ear-to-ear. "I would give time to raise our child. Spend time with him…"

"Or her." Santana quipped.

"Or her. I'll teach him or her the things I know and I would never make him or her feel what my father made me feel. I'm gonna prove him that I'm better than him. But most importantly he or she and you will be my priority."

"I know you will Bas. No doubt about that. What I'm afraid of is, will you still stay after I go Lima Heights on your ass if I have my mood swings? Will you still think I'm hot when I have puke breath because of morning sickness? Will you still find me sexy after I become as big as a whale?"

"What are you saying Tana?" Sebastian laughed. "I think you're gonna be even more sexy cause you, Mrs. Smythe has a sexy baby in her belly."

Sebastian crouched down to her stomach and placed a kiss on top of it.

* * *

I just had this idea pop up in my head!

**_Please_**_ Review!_


End file.
